Change
by tilourdyingday
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is an inconsiderate asshole who never falls in love. Ever. So, then, why does his entire world suddenly turn upside down at the sight of their newest warbler? Eventual smut, but can be easily over read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hey hello long time no see! I have returned with something very different from my usual Klaineyness. Sometimes things change and sometimes you just really want more Sebastian Smythe in your life. So here you go enjoy mwuah!**

_Sebastian Smythe is an inconsiderate asshole who never falls in love. Ever. So, then, why does his entire world suddenly turn upside down at the sight of their newest warbler?_

Sebastian Smythe walked the halls of Dalton Academy like he owned the place, and, let's be real, he did. Not only had he banged 87% of the student body and 15% of the faculty, he had most of them back begging for more. He was hot, and he knew how to flaunt it. He hardly ever asked for anything, it was simply handed to him on a steamy plate. Captain of the warblers _and_ lacrosse team, what else could he ask for? Who needed love or friendship when was perfectly fine the way he was?

But there was always something more, deep inside of him just waiting to burst out. Like there was some part of life that he hadn't experienced yet, some secret that hadn't been quite revealed. Something he felt a spark of every time he saw Nick and Jeff hand-in-hand, or just so happened to walk in on one of his mother's favorite Lifetime movies. Something…

Sebastian's thoughts were immediately cut when he smashed into a very flustered Thad. Well, more so like _Thad _smashed into _him_.

"Sebastian! Mr. Kingsley has called warbler practice at 5pm today. Don't be late!" Thad sing-songed, as he quickly scurried away. Mr. Kingsley was hired as a vocal coach, intended to bring the local rockstars to a win at nationals. So far, he had done a splendid job, as they had just recently won sectionals.

Sighing, Sebastian gathered his things that had been littered across the floor, and continued to Biology II, images of a mystery face flashing in his subconscious, barely noticed by the tall young man.

"You need a man, Sebby." Nick stated, plopping onto his roommate's bed, conveniently scattering his French notes. Looking at the intruder through his lashes, Sebastian chose to ignore the intrusion and continue his French. Minutes passed, before he finally sighed and closed his book. Nick's gaze hadn't left Sebastian since he arrived, and he was intent upon not wavering.

"What, Nick?" Sebastian caved, turning his attention to the warbler sprawled across his olive-green bed spread.

"You. Need. A man." Nick repeated, his gaze intent upon the taller of the duo. Sebastian knew he was right. It had been weeks since his last sexual encounter. To be quite honest, it was starting to bore him. The same old thing, repeated over and over. Different faces, yet the same story.

"Sorry, not all of us rely on cock like it's a drug." He countered, quickly packing his things and exiting the room. He wasn't sure where he was going, just that he needed to go somewhere else. This is Sebastian, throwing a cutting remark and running away from the truth. He felt bad for snapping at Nick, but honestly, he should be used to it now. Sebastian Smythe doesn't have friends, or relationships for that matter.

The cool wind hit his face as he pushed open the double doors to the courtyard. A light snow was sticking to the ground, the white making him feel like he was suffocating. He glanced around and noticed a boy and a girl, hand in hand, snogging under mistletoe. Hurrying down the path, he walked until he couldn't walk anymore. His thoughts whizzed, things like "You'll never be good enough for that." And "You're nothing but a little cockslut, you'll never have feelings." Trees span around him, and his feet were stumbling down the rocky path. He had reached the other side of the campus, a secluded bench surrounded by leaf-less trees, before finally giving in.

Sebastian Smythe didn't cry. But for some reason, the entire world was caving in around him. Everything was spinning, and he had no idea why. His face buried, he tried closing the world out, shutting his mental blinds. Yet still… flashes of the same mystery face danced through his subconscious, and Sebastian simply no longer had the will to fight.

5 pm came quickly, and Sebastian managed to pick himself back up. He plastered his famous smirk onto his face, and strutted to the warbler's hall. When he arrived, Nick caught his eye. The gaze lingered for a moment, until Nick finally broke away. If Sebastian had feelings, he would feel bad for hurting his friend. But he didn't, and Nick wasn't his friend, so he found a nice secluded chair and plastered his best "I'm too good for this shit" expression across his flawless face. His peers were speaking to one another in hushed voices, some looking around anxiously. Nobody seemed to know just why they had been called in. As Mr. Kingsley walked in, the room grew silent. He began talking about their win at sectionals, and the upcoming strife they had in store if they expected to make it to nationals. Sebastian's attention was elsewhere, hoping that this would be a simple pep talk. The vocal coach's voice drifted through the air, yet Sebastian couldn't seem to avert his gaze from the snow falling softly out the window.

"… So I introduce you all to our newest warbler—Blaine Anderson!" Snapping back to reality, Sebastian turned to look at their newest addition. Locking eyes, Sebastian's entire world froze. There was nothing but hazel, hazel, hazel as his thoughts quickly spiraled out of control.

It was like in the movies, when the girl and the boy's eyes meet in the hallway. There's romantic music, the people surrounding them suddenly locked in time's grasp. Like the only two people in the world are _those two_ and nothing would be able to separate them. After centuries, their gaze broke, and for some reason, Sebastian Smythe felt like a new person.

**I love reviews wheeee.**

**Story also available on my Tumblr (if you prefer) under my tag #Tori writes things**

**URL: warbler-song**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian Smythe didn't have feelings. Okay, maybe he had some feelings. It happened very rarely, and only for very few people. For instance—he had feelings for his dog, Jett. He had feelings for his lovely sister Samantha. He, however, did not have any feelings whatsoever for any Warbler boys. The fact that he had doubled most of them over, however, is irrelevant.

So why, then, was he sitting in his room all alone trying to study French with no avail? Why were images of Blaine Anderson bouncing around his skull? _What _made him so goddamn special?

Not only did Sebastian want to bang his brains out like a lioness in heat, but he wanted _more._ He had spent his entire World History class daydreaming about what Blaine's lips would taste like, what it would be like to hold him in his arms on a cold December day. Never once had this been a problem before. _Never _had Sebastian Smythe wanted a relationship.

He hadn't had any further encounters with the boy he met two days ago. Warblers practice was cancelled due to Warbler hall repair. (Blame that one on the Frank twins. Something to do with Diet Coke and explosive fireworks?) Either way, it was driving Sebastian to pure madness. Two days ago, he would be spending his Friday night out fucking the new assistant basketball coach. Instead, he was doing French. Alone. While thinking about a hobbit doused in L'Oreal hair gel.

He needed a drink.

Scandals was definitely not a new experience for Sebastian. He admits, his fake ID did have a bit of dust on it, but all the same, it was good to be back. The smell of ball sack and liquor brought back a feeling he missed. Scanning the room, he realized he could fuck every man in this room right now, and judging by the way he felt right now, he probably would.

Recognizing the bartender from a few visits, he strutted over and ordered the usual. As always, he got a few side glances from the men on either side of him, and as always, he returned their gaze with a wink. Maybe the real Sebastian Smythe was coming back.

Three rounds of drinks and four phone numbers later, a familiar figure plopped onto the stool beside his own. Through intoxicated eyes, he met hazel, and everything snapped into place suddenly, like puzzles in their place.

Sebastian didn't feel intoxicated at all anymore. His vision cleared and there was just Blaine. After realizing the two had been staring longer than protocol permitted, Sebastian looked down.

"You're Sebastian, from Warbler's club." Blaine had a clear voice that rang through the air, as if it were part of the air itself.

Sebastian loved it.

"Yeah, I am. And you're Blaine." Sebastian countered a playful smirk toying his lips. He found it quite easy to speak to Blaine, although he was still convinced his mouth was running on autopilot.

"That I am. What brings you to this—" He kicked a stray, and most likely used, condom across the floor. "…Classy place."

"I come here quite often, actually. Grab a few drinks, keep to myself mostly." Lies. Why was he lying to Blaine? The normal Sebastian would be fucking him on the bar by now. Get it together, Romeo.

"Mmmh." Blaine didn't sound too convinced. "I've heard quite a bit about you Mr. Smythe—keeping to yourself doesn't quite seem like your _forte_." Was that a wink? That was a wink. Definitely a wink.

"People misunderstand me. Maybe you should get to know me a bit better, see for yourself."

"Are you trying to get me into bed? Because it's not going to work."

"If you're not looking for a hookup, why Scandals? Chuck – E – Cheese is across the street." Sebastian hadn't noticed that he'd been leaning in. Blaine, however, didn't seem to be protesting.

"Everyone can let loose every now and then, right?" Blaine was leaning in too. Oh god. Breathe, Sebastian. Oxygen.

"30 bucks gets you 30 minutes in a private booth. Takers?" The bartender had snapped the two into reality, immediately jerking upright.

The look Sebastian gave the bartender was enough to make a wrestler run away.

"Oh god, look at the time. I… I have to go—see you tomorrow, Sebastian." And without a backwards glance, the shorter warbler swung open the door, and disappeared into the night.

**Short, I know and I apologize.**

**I have a super long one for you guys tomorrow *u***

**Please review! I enjoy constructive criticism:***

**Okay, goodnight!**

**warbler-song / tumblr**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WARNING: Includes minor triggers for child abuse. Please proceed with caution.**

_Sebastian let out a sigh as he walked through the front door to his lovely estate home. Chandeliers hung high from the ceilings and expensive rugs littered the beautiful hardwood floor. Continuing through the house, the small Sebastian found his housemaid Luna._

_ "Luna? Is dad home?" Sebastian asked, his voice high and unexperienced._

_ "No, not yet. We expect him to arrive at 6 pm." Sebastian smiled a bit and removed his backpack, setting it on the bar. He then quickly dashed to his room to stow away before his father returned._

_ Sebastian loved his father, he truly did. However, no matter how hard he tried, he was never good enough for him. His grades could have been better. His piano could be excelling quicker. He could be straight. Not that Sebastian knew what his sexuality was quite yet, he was only 11. He did, however, know he was different. He knew that his gaze lingered longer than it should on Justin Timberlake instead of Brittney Spears. He also knew that his father didn't like it._

_ Quickly removing his stash of free paper, he moved to the piano and began working. He was a master at it, and so very young. He didn't like the things his piano teacher made him play, though. He preferred writing his own melodies. He didn't know if he was any good, as nobody cared enough to listen. Nobody cared at all, really, and Sebastian was beginning to wonder how it actually felt to feel a connection with someone._

_ A bang, glass shattering. Mr. Smythe must be home._

_ "Sebastian!" His father's voice boomed, flinging open the door nearly releasing it from it's hinges. He was shaking with anger, Sebastian's small book bag in his clutches._

_ "What have I told you about leaving your things in the kitchen?" Fury was rising to a peak in his cheeks, and Sebastian knew exactly what was coming next._

_ "I won't do it again, Daddy! I promise!" Fear rising in his voice, he frantically searched for the right thing to say. But there wasn't a right thing to say. Words were useless._

_ A beating, more brutal than ever. Shouts of "Daddy please stop!" and "I'll do anything!" Echoed through the halls of the Smythe manor, but nobody seemed to care._

Sebastian bolted upright, a yelp of "No!" escaping his lips. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and his roommate was quickly by his side with a glass of water.

"It's okay, Sebastian. It's just another nightmare." A falter of a smile and he was back at his desk again. The nightmares came often. They were always the same, but still very different. The first time it happened, Nick worried crazily. Now, it was more than common. Nick knew that all Sebastian needed was a few minutes to regain his hold before everything returned to normal.

If only Nick knew that they weren't nightmares. That, for him, they were reality.

Friday Warbler practices were always the worst. Not only had Sebastian had a shitty week, but now he had to spend his Friday night rehearsing with these assholes.

Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine all week, and it almost seemed like he was avoiding him. Twice he saw him in the hallway, in which Blaine quickly turned on his heel and went the other direction. Okay, he was positive he was ignoring him. But why?

Was his reputation so bad that it had already gotten to Blaine? Did Blaine not want to talk to him in fear of getting played? And, the biggest question, why the fuck did Sebastian care?

At this point, he didn't want the answer to that question.

"Okay, guys. Christmas is just around the corner, and I'm planning a showcase for you guys. It's going to be something small for parents and faculty, but I want it to be damn good. This is our chance to prove that we have what it takes to make it to nationals. Now, as far as song choices, I'm leaving it up to you guys. In fact, I'm leaving the entire showcase up to you guys." Surprised whispers flitted around the hall, but Sebastian said nothing. His gaze was fixed upon one small curl that had loosened itself from the overly gelled grasp that is Blaine's head.

"Of course, I want Sebastian on lead… however this time I'm shaking things up a bit. I want a duet." More whispers, but this time Sebastian perked in his seat a bit. A duet?

"When you return on Monday, we'll hold open mic auditions. I will choose Sebastian's partner based on talent, and anyone can compete. There will be a sign up sheet on the cork board outside after practice. For now, let's do our warm up exercises."

The Warblers lined up in their usual positions and went through their warm up. Sebastian's head was whizzing, with images of flirty duets and mistletoe. He found, however, that the once mystery face now had a name.

And that name was Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian waited outside of the hall, waiting for Blaine. He had the entire class period to decide that he was going to confront Blaine and ask him why he was avoiding him. And if he was auditioning for the duet spot.

Blaine walked out, his face shimmering. His expression faltered slightly when he saw Sebastian, but he kept steady.

"Hello, Sebastian." Blaine said, hands deep in his pockets. Sebastian, keeping up with the shorter boy's stride easily replied, "Hello to you too, Blaine. Long time no talk. What's that about?"

"Been busy." Blaine commented, focusing on a Dalton flag hung high from the ceiling.

"I'm not sure what kind of person you think I am, Blaine Anderson, but I'm by no means stupid. You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why." Sebastian had stopped dead in front of Blaine, causing the shorter boy to stop in his tracks and meet his gaze.

"You have a reputation and I'm not going to get caught up in any of the sorts, _Sebastian._" Blaine's voice dripped with sickly sweetness, and Sebastian found it extremely… hot.

"People change. You don't know me, and I simply want to change that fact. Give me a chance? Audition for the duet spot. I'll help you prepare." Blaine seemed to falter for a moment, before stepping closer, his eyes searching for something.

"I'll audition. And I'll give you a chance at a friendship. But just know that I don't play games." With that, Blaine walked away, leaving a very dazzled Sebastian Smythe in his wake.

Nick and Jeff turned to face each other, a glint in both of their eyes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Oh hell yes."  
The established couple had witnessed every part of Sebastian's recent incident, and knew well enough that Sebastian wasn't fucking around.

"They have to be the next Warbler couple. They just have to." Jeff gushed, peering around the corner to see Sebastian still standing, blissfully flustered. An expression they had never seen on their—_lovely_—captain.

"Well, we'll just do what we do best. You know, give them a nudge in the right direction." Nick smirked, his mind working wonders.

"And what would that be?" Jeff shared the same expression, the two obviously imagining the same things.

"Throw a party, of course. A Christmas party. With lot's of mistletoe. In private rooms." Footsteps echoed down the halls, and Jeff didn't have time to respond. The duo hopped to their feet just in time for Sebastian to round the corner.

"Guys? What are you doing over here?" His eyes narrowed, suspicion over clouding his previously eminent bliss.

"Just… talking." Jeff winked at Nick, nuzzling his noze into his chin. With one confused look, Sebastian took that as his cue to leave, and wordlessly sauntered off.

Oh what a wonderful Christmas it was going to be.

**Wheee I like where this fic is going! I have wonderful things planned out… hehehe.**

**It is going to take a ****slightly ****very dark turn soon, but I promise it will be a happy ending, and I assure you that you will enjoy the ride ;)**

**There will be plenty of Seblaine fluff to make up for it, I PROMISE! Merry Christmas to all! Hopefully another update tomorrow, but no promises as I myself have Christmas concert practice.**

**warblersong / tumblr**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean that very same afternoon, a strange sense of accomplishment overwhelming him. He had agreed to give Sebastian a chance _and_ audition for the duet. Granted, of course, Blaine had already put his name on the list before Sebastian suggested it. Singing with Sebastian was not something Blaine dreaded. In fact, he was the main reason he put his name down. Because he wanted to sing a duet with him.

The biggest whore in school. Great choice, Anderson.

But Blaine just had a feeling that Sebastian wasn't all that people made him out to be. He seemed… caring. He also really seemed hurt by the fact Blaine was avoiding him. He wasn't completely sure about _what_ his feelings were for the captain, but he didn't think about it. Because thinking meant he would fall for him. And falling meant getting crushed.

Yet… there was that small voice in the back of his head saying, "Don't listen to them! Listen to your heart Blaine Anderson!" And, being honest, his heart was practically lunging for the smirking Warbler captain. Blaine needed counseling, and he was only on first name basis with one person in Lima, Ohio. His wonderful barista.

"Blaine! You're here just in time for my lunch break!" The brunette squealed, stripping off her apron and striding towards Blaine.

"Rachel! I've missed you. We haven't spoken in a few days." Blaine gushed. Rachel was his one and only person to rely on in this town, and the two had fallen in love instantly.

Sitting down, Rachel passed Blaine his cup of coffee and studied him. "What's up?" Rachel inquired, sensing the tension Blaine was sending off.

"It's… this guy." Rachel's eyes widened, leaning in for more information. "Well, he's the captain of the Warblers." The gasp coming from his small friend was his cue to continue.

"He's _really_ good looking… and he's interested in me. At least I'm pretty sure he is… I don't know. I'm getting mixed signals. All I know is he asked me to audition to duet with him and that he wants to be friends."

Rachel stared blankly at her new best friend. "That's it?"

"Not exactly. He has a reputation. A bad one. He's slept with over half of the school, _faculty included, may I add_, and I just don't know how I feel about that. Everyone's telling me to stay away from him… but he's so caring towards me. He wants me to give him a chance, that he can prove them wrong. But what if I fall for his trap?" The words came out in a jumbled mess, and Rachel's facial expression changed from slightly bored to instantly worried.

"Oh, Blaine. I was in the same situation with my boyfriend Finn. You just have to… listen to your heart, sweetie. Just be careful. Don't fall until you know that he'll catch you. And if he doesn't… well… there's always more fishies to catch." Rachel's smile was warm and confident, and Blaine reached out to touch her hand.

"Thank you Rachel, you're a big help."

"I never caught his name, though."

Blaine, feeling silly, replied lightly, "Oh! His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian paced the floor of his dorm, fidgeting with his hair. The room was empty besides himself as Nick was off with Jeff. Any minute now, Blaine would be knocking on the door, ready to practice for the open mic the next day. Sebastian wasn't sure what to expect from Blaine, whether he would be open or reproachful. All Sebastian knew was that his heart was literally about to pound out of his chest, and he had never in his _entire _lifetime felt this way.

And it scared the shit out of him.

_Knock knock._ Sebastian scurries to the door to see a distressed Blaine Anderson at his door. Sebastian quickly pulled as much of his bad boy façade as he could and dived in.

"'Ello, Blaine. Please, come in!" Blaine nodded and walked in, gazing around the room.

"So I've got a piano over in the back if you care to join me." Sebastian flashed a glorious smile that made all of Blaine's previous walls melt away. Things just weren't the same with Sebastian, despite Rachel's earlier accusations.

_"Blaine Anderson you stay away from that Smythe boy! He's nothing but a dog. Tell him you can't audition. Don't talk to him ever again. He's… he's…"_

_ "He's _what_ Rachel? I thought you wanted me to follow my heart? To not listen to what people say?" Blaine stood, infuriated by his friend's recent mood._

_ "Not with him! You don't know him, Blaine."_

_ "Exactly. I don't know him. Goodbye, Rachel." And with that, he stormed out of the coffee pub. He wasn't sure what had came over Rachel, just that she'd definitely heard some things. He muttered "hypocrite" under his breath as he sped away to his dormitory._

"Um… Blaine?" Sebastian suddenly snapped Blaine from his reverie, and Blaine flashed him a smile, sitting at the piano bench.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, what do you have in mind? I'm not sure what Mr. Kingsley looks for in an audition, so I'm counting on you." Sebastian was pleased at the turn in Blaine's mood, and his fingers glazed skillfully over the keys.

Blaine was mesmerized. Sebastian didn't play good, he played _magically_. Like his fingers were a part of the piano, like he was born to graze the black and white keys. It was beautiful, and Blaine was transfixed on the trained hands brushing ever so slightly along the piano, Sebastian's body pressed against his own on the small bench.

"The key is to be yourself. Show them what you're made of, and don't hold anything back. Do you wanna give it a go? I've got a few you can pick from in this folder.

Blaine flipped through the folder, until he came across one very interesting piece. Sebastian chuckled as he saw Blaine pause. "I knew you'd pick that one." He plucked the folder from Blaine's hands and readied the music.

"1…2…3" Sebastian's voice whispered as the soft melodies began to fill the room. Blaine opened his mouth to sing, and Sebastian almost fell over. It was… _beautiful_.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there, and few have ever gone._

_But if I show it to you now, will it make you run away?_

Sebastian almost forgot to come in, but he didn't his voice picking up right where the last had stopped, he sang.

_Will you stay even if it hurts?  
Even if I try to push you out will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am._

Their voices flip flopped throughout the whole song, mingling and twisting like they were meant to be forever in this very moment. And as Sebastian stared into Blaine's eyes and sang the final phrase, he wished he _could_ be here forever.

_Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me? Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it._

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

As the final chords faded, the two sat silently breathless, gazes locked and hearts pounding relentlessly.

"Wow." Blaine breathed, and Sebastian felt it fill up every fiber of his being.

"Yeah, wow." Blaine suddenly seemed to snap into reality as he leaned away and cleared his throat.

"So, um, any tips?" He stared at the keys, trying to resist eye contact for the moment. Sebastian seemed to return to normal as well.

"You have an amazing voice. Use that to your advantage. Choose a song that shows off your range. Do you play an instrument?" Blaine nodded.

"I play guitar." Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the thought of Blaine playing guitar, his silky voice singing… filling the air with wonderful notes. He also couldn't help imagining Blaine singing to him, his eyes locked on his own.

"That's great. You should play guitar in your audition." Sebastian returned to his bookshelf to grab another folder. "Here, take this with you. It's got some great guitar pieces. You can look through it tonight."

Blaine stood to meet the other Warbler, eyes locking for a moment before Blaine turned to leave.

"Hey, Blaine? Don't listen to what they say. I'm a different person now." Blaine turned to see Sebastian's face full of… something. Regret?

"I believe you."

Blaine was out the door before he had time to respond.

_ Flashes of light. Fireworks. Flames. Screams. The Antones fled the scene without looking back. A shrill and unmistakable "KURT!" Before subconsciousness was quickly sucked away._

Sebastian sat bolt upright as the Morning sun streamed through the window. He was panting, as he quickly gulped down the water his roommate had left him. The dreams failed to escape him, but this one was less specific. But he knew exactly what it was.

Pushing those horrible memories out the way, Sebastian prepared himself for the day ahead. Blaine was auditioning today, and he wanted to wish him luck… without being too obvious. Not that Sebastian usually cared about that sort of thing.

Maybe he was just really afraid of rejection this time.

Blaine rolled out of bed, heavy eyed from the sleepless night before. He wasn't sure what he was more nervous about, Sebastian or the audition. Blaine knew he was talented, but he also didn't know what he was going up against. Warblers aren't just Warblers for the heck of it. There's a strict audition process, and only the best of the best are accepted. Everyone was talented, so who would be picked?

And, let's be honest, Blaine would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous about Sebastian. There was undeniable chemistry, that was proven during the piano incident. But what about what Rachel said? She's been calling non-stop, but he hasn't been answering. He's just _really_ tired of people judging Sebastian.

Sighing, he grabbed his coffee and his books and headed out the door, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate in any of his classes anyway. As he picked up his phone, he noticed one unread text. Assuming it was Rachel, he opened it to glance at it. Surprisingly unexpected, it was Sebastian.

**Sebastian: Hey Blaine. Hope you've been practicing! I look forward to your audition. Stay focused! – S**

Blaine quickly typed a reply before shoving his phone deep in his jacket.

**Blaine: Thanks. I look forward to our definite duet ;) – B**

Maybe it was a little flirty, but what did Blaine have to lose? Besides, false confidence is better than no confidence.

The day went by in a blur, and before he knew it, Blaine was queued up to perform in front of the Warblers. And Sebastian. Sweat was pouring down his face as he watched his competition perform. They were marvelous, and he was doubting his success.

_"You have an amazing voice. Use it to your advantage"_ Sebastian's beautiful voice echoed through Blaine's skull as he mounted the stage. He went directly to the guitar and took his place.

He looked around the room, suddenly terrified. 20 sets of eyes were staring back at him, and he knew none of them… none but one. Eyes locking with Sebastian, he suddenly felt relief. Like he was coming home after a long day at work. His muscles relaxed and he began strumming a beautiful chord. His eyes didn't leave Sebastian's.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on._

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me. So I let my walls come down._

_Down._

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine_

_Valentine._

Sebastian's heart swelled as the familiar lyrics swelled through the room. Every eye was transfixed, every heart was fluttering at the sound of such an angelic voice, but Blaine was watching only one.

Sebastian couldn't peel his eyes away. He was stunned, overwhelmed by the overall beauty of the performance. Blaine's fingers strumming the guitar, the way his voice drifted through the air, his beautiful face shining with a glimmer of sweat, the one loose curl at the top of his forehead that managed to spring free.

Blaine Anderson would never know how truly beautiful he was to Sebastian Smythe.

**EEEE and I end it here heheh.**

**Story line is unfolding! I'm so excited! I know I'm being slow with this process and I'm sorry! :C**

**I promise fluffy fluff-ness next chapter. C: I will update tomorrow *hopefully***

**I apologize to those reading this on tumblr as you are getting it slightly later than (STUPID SITE JFC)**

**Anyway. Much love and Merry Christmas!**

**I may not be updating next Tuesday and Wednesday as I have exams and I will be cramming like a motherfuckER. I'll make up for it though! Good night!**

**warbler-song / tumblr**


End file.
